Johnlock: One person tango
by The Teapot of Fandoms
Summary: Sherlock doesn't like the way Johns buddies are treating him, making Sherlock see green. The two go at it, and Sherlock wakes up to see words and actions hurt.
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock ran his slender, pale index finger around the rim of his glass. He wasn't showing much for he mastered to hide his feelings well from the world. He was boiling over the edge inside though.

"How can you be so resentful?"

He thought to himself as he watched John. He had promised to come with John to come and see his buddies from fighting in the military. The thing he didn't count on was even though he was introduced as John's boyfriend, a few of his so called " buddies", had different plans. He had had enough of seeing John let those men put their hands on what was his. He may not be built like the men in front of him, but he for sure was a lot smarter and could be quick on his feet when he needed to be. He downed the last bit of his drink, walked over to John and tugged him closer to himself. Sherlock then smiled the fakest of smiles at his buddies, and spoke in the happiest tone he could spit out at the moment.

" So John, I think it is time we go, you promised me to do that thing we where going to do at this time, right now."

He went to pull John towards him and leave when John pulled away. Sherlock turned and raised a brow at John.

" I am sorry Sherlock but no, lately I have been dancing to your tune, hell I have since we have met. I want to stay with my friends for a bit longer. "

John then patted one of his friend's shoulders and then winked as they both laughed. Sherlock knew that there was some hidden joke between the two of them. The gesture though sent Sherlock over the edge. He shoved John's hand off the mans shoulder and glared at John, making John freeze at the sudden change in Sherlock's once soft, bright blue, eyes. To now a dark, jealous, anger filled ones.

"I did well today, didn't I? I let you see your buddies and I sat by myself John, and tried to act " normal" as people call it. I did it all for you! Now, lets go home, now."

Sherlock said in a stern voice that even sent shivers down his buddy's spines. John then shot him a glare and crossed his arms.  
" You know what Sherlock? Why don't you just back the fuck off? Hm? How do you like that? Oh and you can walk home, I'm not leaving here and that's final."

Sherlock was in shock then turned around and stormed away, he cursed to himself and he pulled his coat closer to his skinny body. Once he was home, he was soaked to the bone; he continued to undress himself for all layers where wet now. He sighed heavily for the rain was not a great help to the storm that was brewing in his heart. He was angry with John, but more so sad. He hopped into their shower to warm up from the cold rain he was in just only minutes ago. After he got out, his jet black, curly mass of hair dripped down his pale, soft, slim chest.

" John? Are you home yet?"

 _Silence._

Sherlock sighed heavily. How strange it is, being alone, Sherlock thought to himself. He normally didn't think twice about it. Not unless it was nights like this. They had been fighting more, to the point where they both would make themselves exhausted from all the yelling, filling their lungs with air, but breathing out hurtful words that sliced into both of their hearts. Their souls once danced together like silk. It was perfect, smooth, and shined when the sun or people looked upon it. Sherlock finished getting dressed when John came stumbling in. Before Sherlock could get a word in, John held up his hand and hiccupped.

" I am done fighting you.. Today."

Sherlock blinked then sighed, as he understood, John walked over and passed Sherlock. He didn't even look at Sherlock as he just plopped onto their bed.

" John.."

Sherlock whispered, his heart felt heavy as he re-thought what he had said tonight. He then perked up, for tomorrow morning he would make it up to John. Sherlock grabbed a pillow, blanket and made himself comfy on the couch in the main room. He fell asleep smiling softly to himself, as he thought about when he first met John. He was going to turn this one-person tango, back into a two person one.

The next day he had made breakfast for John, he gently knocked but heard nothing, he walked in and smiled.

" John, good day! I thought you would like some food in bed because I-I was a jerk last night and I-"

Sherlock paused as he saw the bed was made up, but was empty. His felt his heart drop slightly but then shook his head. He made his way back to the kitchen. He turned and passed his skull.

" I think he just went for a walk or something, maybe even picked up a case for us. What do you think? I can tell by the-"

He stopped in his tracks as he noticed John's belongings in the main room had been removed, his files where all neatly put away. There was a note put on the chair John normally would sit across from Sherlock. The chair the sparked a lot of lately night talks, the ones where their souls sang and intertwined, making that beautiful dance pick up again.

" Hm, I bet it's a note about not leaving dead things in the freezer again."

Sherlock shrugged, picked up the note and began to read. Half way through the note he froze. He felt a ache in his chest, one that felt like someone had made his heart three times as small, pinched it, then popped it. Making him feel empty inside. His hand started to shake lightly as tears started to threaten to come pouring down. He read the end bit of the letter.

" Sherlock, I love you. I always have but I can't do this anymore. I can't wait for you to take my hand and-, well the with way you described are love. I can't wait for you to dance your way over to me; I can't let this be a one-person tango when it's meant for two. It's over Sherlock. I set the files and everything back to where they should be. I removed all my stuff when you where asleep. I also am taking a train and moving away for a bit. I am sorry, hopefully you can find someone who can dance a different song with you. One that I couldn't seem to do for you. Take care.

John W.

Sherlock felt tears stream down his high placed cheekbones, down his face and onto the floor. He dropped onto his knees and crushed then threw the letter across the room.


	2. chp 2 The day I change

Sherlock regained himself quickly as he wiped his eyes, pulled out his phone and looked at all the trains leaving with in the next 20 minutes. He could tell by the air was set that John had left only 15 minutes ago. Sherlock had time to go and stop John from leaving him both mentally and physically. Sherlock didn't even change out of his dressing gown, slippers and pants. He simply ran down the stairs, out the door and hailed the nearest taxi he could find.

John sighed as he tapped his pen against his chin while waiting for the train. He looked down at the paper work, he chewed on hi bottom lip as he re-thought this days past events.

"All we need is a signature." The man said to John as he packed up his part of the office.

John sighed then signed the paper, which stated he was done with his job. The job he loved for so long, the job he loved going to, and the job he one upon a time didn't feel like it was a weight on his shoulders. Or was it Sherlock? John shook his head and held back the tears he was holding in. He ran a hand through his blonde, short, soft hair, while looking out the window. Something in the back of his mind was screaming at him to get off the train and go back to his old home. There was another that hoped that Sherlock would run onto the train, kiss him and bring him back home. He looked at his watch and saw there was three minutes till the train took off.

" John! John!"

Sherlock yelled as he ran out of the cab, throwing money into the back seat. His heart was pounding in his ears; he felt his blood pump through him as he ran. He kept screaming John's name as he made his way closer to the trains. He then stopped when he saw one train left; He smiled to himself and ran over to it. He relaxed and made his way to the train. He then stopped in his tracks as he realized that there where to trains, one was moving slowly out of the station and he saw the reflection of Johns face. His heart stopped as he screamed at the train to stop. The train only moved faster and father away, Sherlock ran though, hoping John would just take one second and look his way. Hopefully seeing how much Sherlock was sorry and how much he needed him in his life. That was two months ago.

Something inside of them had turned off.

" Sherlock, you have to at lest get some fresh air in here. You can't sit around, moping forever. Yes he is gone but you have your work! Everyone knows you love your work." Mrs. Hudson said with a kind smile.

" Work can wait! I'll work when I have time!"

Sherlock shouted and she frowned then left the room, closing the door behind her. What Sherlock meant was he'd work when his love comes back. For if there was anything he loved more then his work was John Watson. He had tried everything to try and find him. John had seemed to go off the grid somehow. Then again he was in the military. He could be anywhere by now! Sherlock got up then threw papers his was holding to the ground. He then ran his fingers through his mop of hair. Where would John even go? Sherlock then paused and his eyes got wide as he gasped.

" I know where!"

Sherlock got off the train, looked at his map, and then walked up the stairs to get a cab. As minutes passed by, the got into the more green part of England, it was an old forest the John had told Sherlock about. John had a cabin there that was once owned by his parents. Sherlock paid the cab driver then started his walk up the hill and to where hopefully, John was. Sherlock knocked on the door. John heard this and grabbed his gun. He didn't invite anyone and he sure as hell wasn't going to risk anyone being uninvited, invited in. John then slowly opened the door to be face-to-face with a bunch of roses and lily of the valley's. John blinked then slowly moved aside the flowers to see Sherlock. His eyes widened and they both stood in silence. Till John looked up and into his blue orbs. That is where he noticed the once brilliant, shining eyes. Where filled, no not even filled. They where broken and slightly red from, crying? Oh god Sherlock was broken because of him.

" John, I know this is random but roses are for love and lily of the valley's are for saying.. I am sorry. Please forgive me John, I need you, I want you, I crave you. You are the song to my dance, the moon to my stars. The air to my lungs. You are my everything. I-I need you, but if you still hate me, I understand and I will leave you alone forever."

" I don't hate you Sherlock. I never have. If anything I was a little hurt.. But I never hated you. I never could. Besides that, how the hell did you find me?"

"I remembered on a third date, when we where sitting and watching the stars, you where telling me about your family. I kept note of this place because it made you happy and smile. "

Johns face slowly turned red, and he looked down at his bare feet. He then reached his hand out and gently took Sherlock's flowers, looked up and locked eyes with Sherlock.

" As much as you are smart, you can be clueless in other areas. "

Sherlock looked down then started to smile, as he realized that John only said those sorts of things when he meant to say, " I love you, Sherlock." John then started t smile as he saw Sherlock's eyes light up like they once did before. John locked eye's with his lovers and they both smiled sweetly to each other. Sherlock then grabbed John by his sweater, pulling him chest-to-chest. Kissing John lovingly but roughly. They both closed their eyes as John kissed back sweetly at first and then kissed Sherlock back roughly. Sherlock slid his hands down and to Johns behind, giving it a light squeeze. Earning a gasp from him then a soft moan against Sherlock's lips. John didn't break the kiss as Sherlock slowly moved them towards John's small bed. Once the back of John's knees hit the bed, the two fell over with Sherlock on top. John shared a loving and forgiving look with Sherlock. John then gently traced his lover's cheekbones. They where so perfect he always thought he would cut his hand on them. For with his pale like skin, it all made sense in his head.

" So John, does this mean you forgive me?"

" No Sherlock. It means I love you and forgive you. You blood ass."

Sherlock smirked then gently rubbed the tip of his pale nose against John's more colorful one. John smiled back and they both leaned into each other and shared a passionate filled kiss. Then Sherlock gave heated filled kisses down John's cheek, neck and made his way lower. For his lips wouldn't be the only thing that got heated tonight, and John couldn't wait.


End file.
